The Gentle Song
by GeneralWolfen
Summary: When Big Macintosh goes to town for supplies, one pony's music gets to him.
1. The Gentle Song

Author's Note: Well. I made a bet with my friend. I LOST HORRIBLY. So I had to write a romance fic. *sigh* Well, I'll get him back by pairing two characters that havn't been paired before. UNLIKELY PAIRING, GO! Has this even been done yet?

* * *

><p>Big Macintosh opened his eyes and sighed contentedly. Rolling gently off his bed, he got to his hooves and surveyed his room. Everything had been left as it was the night before, so he knew Apple Bloom hadn't been snooping around in his room again. Moving down the hall and down the stairs, he entered the Apple family kitchen and sat down. "Mornin' Granny, Mornin' Applejack."<br>"Mornin' Mac" came the response. Mac smiled. Eating the bowl of oats set before him, he turned to Applejack. "Ah have ta go ta town taday for some supplahs. Care ta join?"  
>Applejack shook her head. "Ah have applebuckin' ta do taday. Thought ya knew that."<br>Mac shrugged. "I dun't keep track of these things. Do as ya please."  
>After breakfast was finished, Mac went back up to his room to fetch his saddlebag. FInding it, he filled it with bits... then added some more in case he saw something he liked. He hadn't treated himself to anything in a while, so he was going to do so today.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Another day..." she mumbled to herself. Stretching, she leapt off her bed. Landing neatly on her hooves, she headed down to have a hay sandwich for breakfast. Checking through her cupboards, she sighed "Oh no... I'm out of bread..." Knowing she didn't have any bits left to buy some, she let out a small cry. Taking out what was left of her hay stash, she ate through it. Still hungry, she went back to her room. Getting out her cello, she headed for the front of her house. Closing the door behind her, she took in a breath of fresh air. Her cello playing usually brought in enough bits to get her through another day. Trotting towards the center of town with her cello perched on her back, she headed for her favorite spot. It was a small platform that nopony ever used. Climbing on top of it, she delicately took her cello off her back and set it up. A few ponies, knowing her routine, plopped down in front of her and waited for her to start. Octavia smiled at them, then started to play her music.<p>

* * *

><p>Mac entered Ponyville and looked about. Several ponies were out and about. Noticing Twilight out with her coltfriend Hans, he smiled in their direction. They waved back and continued on their way. Looking up in the sky, he saw Ditzy with her coltfriend karl. Karl was still getting used to being a pony, and Ditzy was (kind of) teaching him to fly. He had gotten the basics down. Now it was a matter of staying in the air. Ditzy looked down, noticed Mac, said something to Karl and they both headed for him. Mac smiled. "Mornin'."<br>"Hiya Mac!" Ditzy said happily.  
>"hello mac." Karl said, nodding slightly.<br>Mac returned the nod, then asked "What ahre ya two up to?"  
>Ditzy giggled. "I'm teachin' him advanced aerobics!"<br>Karl shrugged. "She crashed into a tree."  
>Mac gave a small laugh. Bidding the two farewell, he continued on his way. As he reached the senter of Ponyville, music reached his ears. Stopping where he was, Mac listened. The music was... beautiful. Was there a new pony in town? He hadn't heard anything about Pinkie throwing a party, so probably not. Turning towards the source of the music, he saw a grey and black mare sitting on a small platform. In her arms was a cello and she was playing it masterfully. Mac watched her for a moment. "Boy, she's pretty." he thought. Watching and listening to her play for a moment longer, he remembered he had some shopping to do. Getting up, he started towards the store, glancing back over his shoulder at the mare.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia had her eyes closed, letting her hooves move over the strings of her beloved cello. As she played, ponies swayed slightly in time with her music. As she finished a song, they clopped their hooves in appreciation, and a few dropped some bits onto the platform. Octavia opened her eyes and smiled down at them. Moving her hooves to start another song, she closed her eyes again. As she played, she felt peaceful. Opening her eyes, she glanced about... and noticed a huge red colt watching her. He was sitting quite a distance away, but he was definitely watching her. Octavia glanced at him briefly, then closed her eyes again. "No distractions... no matter how cute." she thought. A slight blush spread across her face as she peeked her eyes open and saw the colt still watching her. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. She had met many colts before and she was fine around them. Peeking again, she gave a mental sigh when she saw him trotting away. "Aww... I wanted him to stay..."<p>

* * *

><p>Mac went around to all the different shops. Getting the supplies he needed, he trotted back towards the center of Ponyville. Hearing the mare still playing music, he stopped and listened, then slowly trotted towards the source. Reaching the platform, he sat down and gazed up at the mare. She was even prettier up close. Feeling a blush cross his face, Mac was thankful for his red coat. Closing his eyes, he listened to the music and felt himself swaying in time with the music.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia sighed in content as she played. Opening her eyes, she let out a small gasp as she saw the red colt from earlier perched right in front of her. Her playing faltered and the colt opened his eyes. As the two made eye contact, Octavia felt herself grow very warm. Realizing she was blushing very deep red, she closed her eyes. Waiting a moment, she opened them again. The colt was still there, and he was smiling. Giving her a small nod, Octavia smiled herself. Closing her eyes, she switched her music to a love song she had learned long ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Mac smiled as he heard the song the mare switched to. Recognizing the tune, he let out a small laugh. The blush the mare had done as the two made eye contact had been absolutely adorable. Reaching into his saddlebag, he took out some bits and placed them at the mares feet. Looking up, he saw the mare watching him and gave her a small smile. The mare blushed deep red again, then closed her eyes and focused on her music. As the song came to an end, everypony in the audience clopped their hooves happily, then slowly started to trot off in different directions. Mac, however, sat at the base of the platform. As the mare climbed down, she looked at him and turned red. "Hello miss." Mac said. Standing up, he moved towards her. The mare glanced around nervously, then at Mac. Mac gave her a reassuring smile. "That sure was some pretty music you were playin'."<br>"Um... thank you..."  
>"Would ya like ta get somthin' ta eat with me?"<br>The mare blushed deeper, then nodded. 'That would be nice."  
>Mac smiled. "Ah'm Big Macintosh, but just call me Mac."<br>"Okay Mac... I'm Octavia.."

* * *

><p>- Later -<p>

* * *

><p>As the two sat in the town's restaurant, Octavia looked around. She dined here once in a while, but she had always been alone. It was nice to have someone with her. Looking at the ground, she rubbed her hooves nervously together. Mac took the oppurtunity to speak. "Miss Octavia? How long have ya been playin' for?"<br>Octavia smiled. "Most of my life. But I only play classical."  
>Mac shrugged. "Ah like classical. Especially the way ya play it."<br>Octavia blushed, then looked back down at the ground. A sudden voice made her look up. "Yo Tavi!" Vinyl Scratch trotted up to the table and plopped down. "How's my mane pony?" she asked, giggling at her little joke. Octavia smiled.  
>'Nothing much. Just having lunch with Mac here."<br>Vinyl turned and noticed Mac there. "Oh? Is he your coltfriend?"  
>Both Octavia and Mac turned deep red. "No.. no he isn't."<br>Vinyl shrugged. "Bummer. You two'd make a cute couple. Anyways, just poppin' in quick to ask what's up. Later Tav!"  
>Octavia watched Vinyl trot away, then turned to Mac. He was still blushing. Giggling nervously, she said "Don't mind Vinyl. She's very open-minded."<br>Mac laughed. "Ah could tell."  
>Finally, as their food arrived, they ate in silence. Mac watched as several ponies finished, then sighed. Finishing his meal, he looked at Octavia and noticed she was finished as well. Octavia gave him a smile and said "Well Mac, that was nice. Thank you."<br>Mac smiled back. "Mah pleasure."  
>Octavia got up. "Well, I have to be going. I have stuff I need to get."<br>Mac nodded. "Would... would ya like to go out again sometime?"  
>Octavia nodded. "I'd love that."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: There. My friend didn't say I had to update it. I just had to WRITE a fic. If you think I should update it, let me know.


	2. Through the Fire and Flames

**A/N: Well, people wanted me to update this. So... here it is.**

* * *

><p>Mac walked through town once more, pondering where to go next. However, his thoughts kept falling back to Octavia. Sure, some pony every now and then had caught his eye, but she had either moved away or didn't turn out to be who he thought she was. Octavia, however, seemed different. She felt like that one pony Mac longed for. Giving off a sigh, he trotted about, finally coming to a store that seemed interesting enough.<p>

Octavia trotted slowly toward her home. Making sure her cello was perched carefully on her back, she walked up the steps and went inside. Setting her cello delicately in its stand, she moved into the kitchen. Setting a kettle to boil so she could make some tea, she went back into her main room. she hopped onto her favorite sofa and settled down for a short nap. She liked to take one after returning home from performing. Closing her eyes, she was soon asleep...

_As she finished her performance, Octavia stood up and took a deep bow. "Thank you everypony, thank you!" she called out to her adoring fans. "If it weren't for you, I don't know where my inspiration would come from!" Jumping lightly off the stage, she headed backstage. Entering her dressing room, she settled down and took off her bowtie. As she was finishing up, a gentle knocking came at her door. "Who is it?" she called. The door opened and in stepped Big Macintosh. Octavia blushed and moved over to greet him. "You came!"_  
><em>"Ah sure did. I wouldn't have missed it."<em>  
><em>Octavia laughed, then nuzzled him in the neck. Mac nuzzled her back, then gently moved to kiss her. Octavia smiled and leaned in. However, his breath got to her. It smelled oddly like smoke. Leaning away, she was about to say "Mac, your breath smells like smoke." when she saw his whole head was on fire!<br>_  
>Octavia woke with a scream, then saw her room and screamed louder. The walls were on fire and so were parts of the rug. "The kettle!" she thought frantically. Running to the door, she remembered her cello. Rushing back, she grabbed it and ran for the door again. A burning piece of wood fell and blocked her path. Letting out a gasp, she ran back into her main room. The smoke was starting to get to her. Dropping to the floor, she coughed and looked around in fear.<p>

* * *

><p>Mac trotted out of the store and frowned. <em>"Not much of a selection..."<em> he thought. Trotting away, he started to head for home. Seeing smoke on the horizon, he figured it was just a bonfire. _"Somepony celebrating who-knows-what..."_ With a shake of his head, he continued that direction. The smell of smoke started to become a little powerful. Getting curious, he started towards the smoke. A few ponies ran past him with buckets and Mac quickly started to run with them. Upon reaching the house, he gasped as he saw the flames that nearly engulfed the entire home. Seeing Vinyl Scratch, he ran up to her. As he was about to speak, he noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?"  
>Vinyl turned to him and sniffled. "That's Octavia's home and she's still in there!"<br>Mac quickly turned and ran at the house. "Mac, come back!" several ponies yelled. Ignoring them, Mac ran to the front door. Pushing it, it didn't budge. Mac scowled and quickly turned. Bucking the door open, he ran inside. Dropping to the ground, he listened for Octavia. "Octavia!" he yelled.  
>Octavia lifted her head. Surely that had been somepony calling her name! "In here! Help!" she screamed, crawling towards the voice. Mac slowly crawled into the main room and saw Octavia. moving towards her, they both gasped as another piece of burning wood dropped down in between them. Octavia's eyes filled with tears and she gave Mac a desperate look. Mac looked back, then quickly realized what needed to be done. Siezing the wood in his hooves, he ignored the searing burning pain and shoved the wood aside. Leaning delicately on his knees, he crawled towards Octavia again and nudged her. She crawled onto his back and Mac stood up. Again ignoring the pain in his hooves and the smoke he was inhaling, he ran towards the door. Running through the flames, he felt them lick the sides of his body. His mind was screaming pain at him from all angles, but Mac didn't care. He had to get Octavia to safety. Clearing the flames, he ran outside and towards the crowd of ponies. Letting Octavia gently off his back, the full pain in his hooves welled up, and Mac fell to the ground. Coughing hard, he noticed Octavia fall next to him and he made to move towards her, but the pain seared up again and the world turned black.<p>

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<br>Octavia groaned and opened her eyes. Coughing, she glanced around. White. Lots of white. And a curtain around a bed next to her. Sighing, she felt a pain in her flank. Checking, she found a bandage around her lower stomach. "I must have been burned..." she thought, remembering Mac's desperate dash to safety through the flames. "Oh... how bad he must look..." she thought, with a pang of sadness. The door to the room opened and a nurse trotted in.  
>"Oh good, you're awake." the nurse said, moving towards Octavia. After checking her over, the nurse said "You seem to be doing well."<br>Octavia nodded, winced slightly and asked "How is Mac?"  
>The nurse gave Octavia a look, then said "Well... his burns are way worse. He got them on his hooves, sides and underbelly. His face managed to remain untouched, thankfully, along with his back and tail. We can fix the damage with grafting, but..." the nurse sighed, then went behind the curtain hiding the bed next to octavia.<br>Octavia sighed and leaned back in her pillow. The beeping was still sounding off and Octavia looked for the source. Upon realizing it was coming from behind the curtain, she sighed. The door to her room opened again and Vinyl trotted in.  
>"Hey."<br>Octavia turned to her. "Hey..."  
>"How... how are you doing?"<br>Octavia shrugged. "I only got a little burned, I guess."  
>Vinyl nodded. "That's good. I wouldn't want a pretty mare like you getting wrecked."<br>Octavia smiled a bit, then asked "Do you know where they're keeping Mac?"  
>Vinyl shrugged. "I don't know."<br>The two chatted for a while, Vinyl trying her best to cheer up Octavia. Octavia would smile, but she wouldn't laugh. Vinyl knew full-well it was because what had happened was weighing heavily on her friend's mind. She had just lost her home and everything she held dear. Laying her hoof on Octavia's, Vinyl said "If you need a place to stay, you can always crash with me."  
>Octavia smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it."<br>Vinyl smiled, then turned to leave. After she had left, Octavia sighed again. The nurse came back from behind the curtain and Octavia glanced her way. "Say... who's behind that curtain?"  
>The nurse looked back and said "Mac." before leaving the room. Octavia gasped quietly. Trying her best to get off her bed without causing too much pain, she finally managed to get to the floor. Trotting behind the curtain, she gasped louder as she saw Mac. He was sleeping, but his hooves were wrapped in medical gauze and tape, as well as his stomach, sides and flank. Moving to the side of his bed, Octavia climbed up into a chair and watched him. After a few minutes, Mac opened his eyes and looked down at his body. Giving a small sigh, he turned and saw octavia, She fixed him with a small smile, which was returned. "Thank you for saving my life."<br>"T'was my pleasah, Octavia."  
>Octavia smiled. Mac made it sound like what he had done was a simple act. Getting off her chair, she leaned in close to Mac. "Turn your head."<br>Mac gave her an odd look, and turned. "Now why-"  
>His words were cut off as Octavia planted a kiss on his lips. Mac's mind shut down and his first instinct was to pull away. However, he stayed connected with Octavia. As Mac kissed Octavia, he felt that what was happening was perfectly alright. Finally, the two broke away for air. Octavia gave Mac a small smile and said "That's my way of thanking you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Post Note: I should make these chapters longer... NEXT UPDATE!<strong>


	3. Ring of Fire

As the weeks passed, Mac slowly grew stronger. Octavia had been released the third day after the fire, but she came to visit Mac in the hospital every day and spent most nights sleeping by his bedside. Mac had had somepony anonymously give him their skin to graft on, and the pony had the same skin/fur color that Mac had. The surgery had occured later, then the rest of the time was spent in physical therapy for Mac. Finally, the day arrived that Mac would be able to leave. Octavia remained by his side the whole time, leaning against his shoulder gently, insuring he wouldn't fall. As Mac hobbled slowly out of the hospital, he was greeted by a small crown of well-wishers. Smiling and giving his thanks to them all, he made his way through the crowd. "Ah can't wait ta get home." he said, letting his thoughts drift to the farm. His family had visited him often in the hospital, but they thought he was still in for another week. Wouldn't they be surprised! Smiling, he nuzzled Octavia's neck. "Ah'm sure thay'll be excited ta meet ya too Tavi." he said, calling her by her favorite nickname. Octavia giggled. After they had kissed in the hospital, they had officially become a couple. However, Mac's family had yet to find out, as Mac had wanted to surprise them. As they proceeded slowly toward the Apple residence, Mac let out a sigh. He was trying to think of a way to make Octavia happy. Sure, she acted fine around Mac, but he could tell she was saddened. It took some time to realize that her cello had been lost in the fire. It had slipped from Octavia's back as they were running out of the house. Mac looked down at the pony supporting, and made the decision right then to buy her a new one.

* * *

><p>Applejack reared up. Lunging backwards at the tree, she felt the familiar and satisfying thump of the tree shaking and several apples falling into the buckets on the ground. Moving towards the next tree, she glanced around as she suddenly heard Apple Bloom calling her. "Applejack! Applejack!"<br>Applejack turned. Apple Bloom had run up close to her and was jumping around in delight. "What is it sugahcube?"  
>"Big Mac's home! Big Mac's home!'<br>Applejack gasped. "He wasn't suppused ta get out til' next week!" she exclaimed. Forgetting the apples, she ran for the house, Apple Bloom following close behind her. Upon reaching the house, Applejack let out a cry of joy at seeing her brother standing on front porch of their home. Running up next to him, she hugged him gently. "Hey brother. Ah thought ya wasn't s'posed ta get out 'til next week."  
>Mac nuzzled his sister affectionately. "Ah guess ah got lucky." he said with a smile.<br>Applejack smiled back, then noticed Octavia next to him. "Hey, isn't that tha pony ya rescued?"  
>Mac nodded. Octavia came out from next to him and shook Applejack's hoof. "Name's Octavia." she said with a grin. Applejack grinned back.<br>"Nice ta meet ya Octavia. Would ya like ta come in?"  
>Octavia nodded and followed Mac inside. She smiled when she saw the furniture and everything else in the Apple home. It was very quaint and had a comforting atmosphere to it. Feeling the blanket laid across the back of the sofa in the main room, she turned to Applejack. 'You have a very nice house."<br>"Why, thank ya kindly. Ya want the grand tour?"  
>Octavia nodded and was about to follow Applejack held her back. "Applejack, if'n ya don't mind, ah'll give her tha tour mahself." Applejack gave her brother a long look, then nodded. Mac smiled reassuringly at her and led Octavia through the house. He showed her the kitchen and other rooms, then led her upstairs. Upstairs, Octavia got to see the doors to Applejack's, Granny Smith's and Apple Bloom's rooms. Then, she got treated to actually seeing into Mac's room. Then, there was the guest bedroom. Going back downstair's, Mac said "We don't have much, but it's home."<br>Octavia only smiled. "I love it."

* * *

><p>Finally, there came dinner. Octavia had been introduced to Granny Smith and Granny had gone on about what an attractive and beautiful young mare that Octavia was. Octavia had blushed her way through all of Granny's comments. As they all sat down, they gave thanks and the meal began. Octavia sniffed at the meal laid before her. Of course, it smelled delicious.<br>"That there's apple pie, baked by yurs' truly!" Applejack said with a proud smile. Octavia giggled and took a bite. Loving the taste, she ate more and more. Finally, the meal neared an end. Octavia leaned back in content. Mac, however, was still eating his way through more apple fritters. Octavia watched him and giggled. Mac looked at her, swallowed, and said "4 weeks without mah apple pie is torture." then gave her a small wink. Octavia giggled again. Granny Smith leaned forward and said "Now, ah may be jumpin' ta conclusions heah, but i'd say ya two are ah couple?"  
>Mac looked over at Octavia, who gave him a small nod and a smile. Mac looked back at Granny and said "Yes, we are, Granny. Ah do hope ya'll approve."<br>Applejack, Granny and Apple Bloom all nodded and voiced their approval. Octavia planted a small kiss on Mac's cheek and looked outside. "It's getting dark Mac. I should be getting along back to Vinyl's."  
>Mac shook his head. "You're stayin' here with us."<br>Octavia gave Mac an odd look? "I wouldn't want to intrude..."  
>Mac shook his head. "You'd be mah guest. And ya'd stay in tha guest room."<br>Octavia smiled. "You'd really let me?"  
>"Of course!"<p>

* * *

><p>Later, Octavia was all nestled up in the guest bed. Mac checked her over and said "Ah do believe y'all good and tucked in now."<br>Octavia smiled and nuzzled his gently. "Thank you for letting me stay here Mac."  
>Mac smiled. Turning towards the door, he headed towards it. Octavia watched him, then gently said "I love you Mac..."<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia sat in her old home. Her beloved cello was perched in its stand. Octavia let out a delighted gasp and rushed over to it. Picking it up, she ran her hooves lovingly across it. Beginning to play a familiar melody, she closed her eyes. The sound of screaming made her reopen them. Octavia screamed herself as she saw again that her home was on fire! Jumping to her hooves, she started for the door, but a burning piece of timber fell and blocked her path! As she screamed for help, Big Mac burst in took hold of her. Octavia looked into his eyes and saw love and care. Relaxing instantly, she got onto his back and headed for the door. However, another piece of wood fell and hit Mac! Dropping to the ground, he threw Octavia off his back and outside just as the building collapsed on top of Mac...<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia woke up in a cold sweat, panting and gasping heavily. Seeing herself back in the Apple family's guest room, she curled her knees up to her chest and began to cry quietly. After crying for a few minutes, she got off the bed and left the room. Heading down the hall towards Mac;s room, she gently pushed his door open and looked in. Mac was sleeping peacefully in his bed, the rays of moonlight falling across his body. Octavia gave a small sigh of relief and entered the room. Jumping lightly onto his bed, she nestled down next to him. Watching his sleeping face for a few moments, she cuddled into his body and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep. However, if she had stayed awake, she would have felt the red arm slowly wrapping around her body and hugging her close.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PTSD. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Guilty of Love

**-The Next Morning-**

* * *

><p>Octavia gave a small yawn and opened her eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through the window of Mac's room. Octavia turned her head to look at said pony. He was still asleep, and his mouth was upturned in the smallest smile. Octavia smiled and planted a small kiss on him. Looking down, she saw that he had his arm wrapped around her. Smiling happily, she settled back down and closed her eyes, turned towards her love.<br>"Hey Mac? Ya awake? Cuz I got somethin' for ya ta do for me." Apple Bloom called from the hallway. Octavia let out a small gasp and pretended to be asleep. She heard the door open and Apple Bloom say "Mac, ya ther-... oh..." The door closed and Octavia let out a mental sigh of relief. Snuggling into Mac, she rested her head against his neck and made a noise of contentment.

* * *

><p>"Ah'm tellin' ya, he is!" Apple Bloom cried at her sister.<br>Applejack sighed. "Ah bet thay are sleepin' in tha same bed. That dun't mean ah thing Apple Bloom." Getting up, she headed upstairs to her bedroom. As she walked by Mac's room, her curiousity got the best of her. Edging his door open gently, she saw Octavia snuggled up to Mac with hus arm around her. Applejack's heart nearly exploded. The site was absolutely adorable. Smiling, Applejack left and went to her room.

* * *

><p>A while later, Mac woke up. He yawned and blinked a few times. Looking down, he saw Octavia. She was nestled gently into him and he smiled. <em>"Octavia looks so peaceful when asleep..."<em> Mac thought. Nuzzling her gently, she gave a small gasp and woke up.  
>"Oh... Good morning Mac!"<br>Mac smiled. "Mornin'." Taking his arm from around her, he stretched gently. Octavia hopped off his bed and giggled. "What's funny?"  
>"You."<br>Mac stared at her a moment, then grinned. Getting off his bed, the two headed downstairs for some breakfast. As they sat down, Vinyl said "Mac, I have to go back to tell Vinyl where I was and hopefully salvage some stuff."  
>Mac nodded. "We'll head down raght after some breakfast."<p>

* * *

><p>Later, the two were headed for Ponyville. Already, they could see Rainbow Dash and some other weatherponies pushing clouds around. Rainbow turned and saw them. Waving, she flew down. "Just a heads-up, we're supposed to get rain today, so I wouldn't stay outside for too long."<br>"Thank ya kindly for tha warnin' Miss Rainbow." Rainbow nodded and flew back up to the clouds. Mac looked at Octavia and smiled. "We'll be fine."  
>Octavia smiled back and they kept on their way into Ponyville. Finding Vinyl's house, Octavia listened as she heard some of Vinyl's favorite music eminating from within. Knocking on the front door hard enough to be heard, Octavia heard the music screech to stop. "Be with ya in a sec!" Vinyl yelled out. Sounds of crashing could be heard and soon the door opened. "Alright, whaddya wan-" Vinyl's face softened. "Oh! Octavia! WHere were ya last night? Ya missed a really cool track I made."<br>Octavia giggled. "Well... I was at Mac's house. I stayed there the night and I might from now on."  
>Vinyl frowned. "Why would you stay there? You two aren..." Realization dawned on her. She let out a happy giggle. "Oooh! I told ya you two were cute together."<br>Mac blushed as well as Octavia. "Well, I just came to tell you that i'm staying there from now on, and not to worry." She nuzzled Mac gently. "Mac can take care of me."  
>Mac smiled and nuzzled her back. "Eeyup."<br>Vinyl watched the two of them and said "Would you two like to join me for a drink then?"  
>Octavia squealed. "I'd love to!" Looking at Mac, she asked "You too?"<br>Mac shrugged. 'Ah ain't much of ah drinker..."  
>"Oh... just this once?"<br>"Uh... Ah guess ah could."

* * *

><p>Turned out be near noon when they finally left Vinyl's house. Octavia was giggling uncontrollably and Mac had to support her. He himself was feeling a little tipsy, but he was managing to control himself better than Octavia. Vinyl waved at them drunkenly from her door. "Ya besht come back shoon ya hear?" she called, returning into her house and slamming the door shut twice, then reopening it and shutting it gently. Octavia laughed and turned to Mac. 'That was most fun, wasn't it?"<br>Mac nodded. "Ah still can't believe ah could bend that way..."  
>Octavia giggled. "Well... It was most adorable."<br>As they neared the Apple home, Octavia looked skyward. "Wasn't it supposed to rain?"  
>Right on cue, a thunderclap sounded off. Mac jumped and started to run. Remembering octavia, he turned and moved quickly towards her. Hoisting her up onto his back and ignoring the pain he felt, he dashed for the house. Octavia laughed the whole way. When they finally reached the door, Mac shook himself off, as well as Octavia (except she got dizzy and rammed into the wall). Mac leaned against her gently and supported her into the house.<br>"Well, what ya wanna do now?" Mac asked Octavia. 'Sence it's rainin' out."  
>Octavia giggled. "Oh... I can think of something..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-A few minutes later-<strong>

* * *

><p>Octavia frowned at what she was holding. "Okay... now what?"<br>Mac frowned. "You mean you ain't done this before?"  
>Octavia shook her head. "No one ever bothered to show me."<br>Mac sighed. "So, that's why you wanted ta do this? For me to show ya?"  
>Octavia nodded. "Yes."<br>Mac smiled. Leaning over, he took the cookie cutter from Octavia. "Now, ya press into the dough. Tha cuttah makes ah shape and ya cook it like that."  
>Octavia nodded. "Oooh. Okay." She watched as Mac cut out a few shapes. She wasn't at all surprised the shapes were of an apple. However, she giggled anyways and took the cutter back. Getting the hang of cutting the dough, she soon had a full sheet of cookies ready to be made. As they were placed into the oven, Octavia looked at Mac. "Well, any ideas now?"<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia frowned. "Hmm..." Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Ha! Got you this time!" And she drew an X. Mac let out a small chuckle. Octavia looked up. "What? Did I do something wrong?"<br>Mac didn't answer. Instead, he drew an O, then drew a line through two more. Octavia scowled. "That's twenty five for you, one for me now..."  
>A timer sounded off in the kitchen and both Mac and Octavia jumped up. They rushed to the kitchen and quickly took out the cookies. Mac smiled. "Jus' right." Placing them on the table, he sat for a moment and watched them.<br>Octavia watched with him. "Cooling down?"  
>"Eeyup."<br>A few minutes passed, then Mac said. "Should be good." Taking off a cookie and popping it into his mouth, he sat still for a moment. "Eeyup."  
>Octavia giggled and took one as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Hours later-<strong>

* * *

><p>Night had finally fallen, and it was still raining. Applejack had come home from wherever she had been, and had played a few games with Octavia, Mac and Apple Bloom. Before they knew it, they were all tired. Apple Bloom had been the first to go, then Applejack. As Octavia and Mac sat in the main room, Mac yawned. "Well Tavi, Ah think ah'm off ta bed."<br>octavia nodded her agreement. "Me too." They both stood up and headed upstairs. Pausing in front of Mac's room, Octavia gently pulled Mac toward her for a kiss. Mac accepted and the two remained there for a few moments in a close embrace. Finally, they both broke off and Octavia blushed. "Well... good night, my love." and she turned towards her room. Looking back, she said "I love you."  
>Mac smiled. "G'night Tavi. And ah love ya too." Then he disappeared into his room. Octavia collapsed onto her bed and sighed happily. These were easily the best moments of her life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Morning-<strong>

* * *

><p>Octavia woke up, feeling unusually happy. For a moment, she thought it was because of where she was and who she was staying with. A moment later, she jumped up and down on her bed squealing happily. "It's my birthday!" she announced to the room. Jumping off her bed, she literally bounced towards the door. Bouncing down the hallway, she knocked excitedly on Mac's door. "Come in." she heard Mac say. Pushing his door open, she Mac sitting at the window. As he turned, he smiled when he saw Octavia.<br>"Mornin' beautiful. Y'all seem mighty happy this mornin'."  
>Octavia nodded excitedly. "Guess why!" she said, nuzzling Mac's shoulder.<br>Mac thought for a moment. "Hm... Ah dun't know. Why ya happy?"  
>"It's my birthday!" Octavia nearly screamed.<br>Mac smiled widely and kissed octavia's cheek. 'Well then, ah guess today's all 'bout you." Getting up, he moved towards the door with Octavia following happily behind him. "Would ya mind stayin' here for ah bit? I got some thin's ah need to take care of in town."  
>Octavia shrugged. "Applejack and I shall hang out for a bit!" she exclaimed and set off to search the pony out. Mac smiled, put on his saddlebag and walked outside.<p>

* * *

><p>A while later, Mac was walking through Ponyville. He was in search of two things: A music shop and a certain pink pony. He'd go to whichever he found first. However, he soon saw what he was doing first. Pinkie Pie was out jumping in the street and chatting with anypony she could catch. Mac walked up to her and Pinkie bounced towards him.<br>"Morning Maccie! It's a terrific day and i'm set to partay!"  
>Mac nodded. "good ta hear it. Listen, ah need ya ta set up a parteh for mah fillyfriend."<br>Pinkie stopped bouncing and looked directly at Mac. "I didn't know you had a fillyfriend. No one told me." she said, her mane sagging a little. Mac gave her an alarmed look and said "Well, now ya know. ANyways, it's her birthday taday, and ah was wonderin if ya could throw her a partay at Sugahcube Cornah?"  
>Pinkie's mane assumed its regular shape and she bounced in the air. "COnsider it done! Have her here in an hour! I'll invite EVERYBODY!" and she promptly took off before Mac could say another word. "How is she going to invite alot of ponies and have the party ready in an hour...?"<br>Shaking his head, he turned and headed down the street again. Soon, a sign caught his eye. Looking at it, he read "Custom string instruments! New and used on sale! For a little extra, have your name imprinted!"  
>Mac checked how many bits he had. Seeing he had enough for the price listed on the sign, he walked in.<br>"Good morning and welcome!" the pony behind the counter called. Mac nodded towards him and browsed the cellos. "Octavia's was brown with a golden handle..." he thought. However, all these were brown with plain ywllow handles.  
>"S'cuse me, d'ya have any with golden handles?"<br>The counter pony nodded. Disappearing into a back room, he soon emerged with a cello. Mac gasped. It was exactly like the one Octavia had! "Ah'll take it!"  
>"Oh good. I've been trying to sell this for a while, but nopony ever inquired for it sepcifically."<br>"Ah'd also like ah name put on it."  
>"Alright."<br>The two ponies spoke for a few moments, then Mac put his bits on the counter. The pony counted them, nodded that they were the correct amount and disappeared again into the back room. "Come again in about half an hour and it'll be ready!"  
>Mac nodded and trotted out of the store.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia giggled as she watched Apple Bloom and her friends. Applejack had been playing a game of cards with Octavia, but a pink pony had run up to the house, whispered something into Applejack's ear, then taken off again, so Applejack had suggested that the fillies play with Octavia to keep her company. Right now, the one named Scootaloo was attempting to do a trick with her scooter over a small pond.<br>"Ya all ready? I'm gonna make it this time!" Scootaloo yelled. "Ah bet ya can't!" Apple Bloom yelled.  
>"Oh really? Watch me!" And Scootaloo kicked off. Gaining speed, she flew off the ramp that was set up and flew over the pond. Octavia watched with wide eyes as the filly did a flip on her scooter, then landed neatly on the other side. As she and the other fillies clopped their hooves off the ground in applause. Scootaloo did a mock bow, then looked up as Applejack ran towards them.<br>"Hey y'all. Listen, Apple Bloom, ya and yar friends gotta come with me. Ah need... ya help.. with somethin'."  
>Octavia got up. "I can help."<br>"NO!" Applejack cried and Octavia shrank back slightly. 'Um... I just need the fillies to help me with something. They'll be back."  
>Octavia sighed and sat down. "Okay..." She watched as Applejack and the fillies left. "It's my birthday... why is everyone leaving?"<br>Minutes passed and Octavia watched the pond sadly. She let out a sigh and gazed up at the sky. Hoofsteps behind her made her turn. Vinyl Scratch was standing there watching Octavia. "Hey Tavi? You alright?"  
>Octavia let out a sniffle. "Yeah... i'm fine..."<br>Vinyl came up and sat down next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
>Octavia gave another sniff. "Everyone keeps leaving to do stuff. Today's my birthday so I was hoping I could have someone to be around for the day. But Mac left, then so did the fillies i was playing with."<br>Vinyl nuzzled Octavia gently. "Hey. Let's go to Sugarcube Corner and i'll treat you to a cupcake."  
>Octavia smiled. "Okay... let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>As the two walked through the streets of Ponyville, Octavia noticed something. "Hey... where is everypony?" While they had been walking, Octavia had seen only about 5 or 6 ponies out and about. Normally, there was loads more than that. Vinyl glanced around and shrugged. "Probably busy." As they neared Sugarcube Corner, Octavia saw that all the lights were out.<br>"Vinyl... I don't think it's open."  
>"Pffft. It's always open. They're probably doing something to scare Twilight. You heard Pinkie the other day. Hey, let's get in on it!"<br>Octavia smiled. Nothing like scaring a pony. Nodding in agreement, she rushed up to the door of Sugarcube Corner. Vinyl opened the door and pushed Octavia inside. Octavia trotted in a few steps, then stopped. "Wait, Vinyl, it's silent in here. I'm sure they're closed." The door slamming shut made Octavia jump.  
>"Vinyl?"<br>Suddenly, the lights flew on and Octavia was blinded for a few seconds. As her eyes adjusted, she heard "SURPRISE!" being yelled at her from all angles. Blinking a few times, she became aware of every pony she knew, including Mac, Appljack, Rainbow, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, plus some she didn't waving at her and some calling her name and cheering. Octavia sank to the ground and stared around. "A surprise party? For me?" she thought. A smile grew onto her face and she started to laugh. Mac came trotting up to her and nuzzled her.  
>"Hey you."<br>Octavia giggled and kissed him gently. A few whistles came from the crowd. Octavia stood up and hugged Mac. "Did you do this?"  
>"Sure did."<br>octavia let out a squeal of delight. Trotting over to the cake, she saw "Happy Birthday Octavia!" on it in huge golden letters. She smiled, then cut into the cake. Soon, everypony had a slice and was eating happily. As Octavia ate her piece, she noticed Mac keeping on looking at something. "Mac? Everything alright?"  
>Mac looked over at Octavia and smiled. Getting up, the room quietened down. Mac disappeared into another room and Octavia waited for him to return. Soon, Mac came back with two boxes: 1 very large and the other very small. Mac looked at octavia for a moment, then said "Now, ah know ya lost some thin's in that fiah. Alot ah know meant much ta ya. That's why ah got these for ya." and he pushed the boxes forward. Octavia looked at the boxes, then gently took the smaller one. Opening it, she let out a gasp as she saw a small pink bowtie much like the one she had before the fire. Smiling at Mac, she put it on and giggled. Turning to the bigger box, she noticed the room had gone totally silent once again. Gently opening the box, octavia let out a gasp and her eyes welled up. Inside was a cello exactly like the one she had. Taking it gently out of the box, she started to cry as she saw her name set in gold lettering up both sides of it. Mac came over and asked 'Do ya like it?"<br>Octavia's only response was to get up, grab Mac and kiss him passionately right there in front of everyone. The other ponies in the room definitely felt the love between the two and they clopped their hooves on the ground happily.  
>As Mac and Octavia finally broke apart, Mac smiled. "Now... how about that tune that made me fall in love with you?"<br>Octavia kissed his cheek gently, then said "Anything for you, my love." Picking up the cello, she took the bow that came with it and ran it across the strings. Smiling happily at the familiar sound, she closed her eyes and began to play...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was the final chapter. I had fun writing this. Please remember to review and all that fun stuff.<strong>


End file.
